


【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-6

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-6

※

「昨天過的如何?學沇。」

諾大的辦公室中央放置著一張大書桌，車學沇雙手交叉的背在背後微微低著頭看著自己的鞋尖沉默不語，長官的問話反到是讓他身後的幾個士兵紛紛露出笑聲，他不過剛回到軍隊，收拾了下換上軍服，很快就有人來叫他去長官室報到。

車學沇沒有說話，單單是低著頭長官的問話並不是表面上的關心他很清楚，對方是在質問他沒有報備假日私自偷跑出去的事情，長官拿著鋼筆敲在辦公桌上的發出規律的聲響，宛如時鐘的指針給了他一股無形的壓力，過了好久他才終於忍不住開口小心的為自己辯解:「……對不起，因為…是以前排定的假日。」

「假日?什麼假日?」

「軍隊的…休假。」車學沇小聲的滴咕著，不過話都還沒說完對方突然把手裡的筆扔到桌面上的動作讓車學沇馬上禁了聲，一動也不敢動，直到長官笑了下對他招招手。

車學沇抬起頭看著對面長官的眼神像級了面對惡狼的小鹿，眼神飄向四周似是逃避的模樣，直到對方不耐煩了沉下聲音讓他過去車學沇才慢慢的走到辦公桌前。

「過來這。」看著站在辦公桌前的人，那名長官轉了下椅子的方向讓車學沇繞到辦公桌裡，他的動作很慢雖然一臉猶豫但他沒有拒絕的資格，直到他走到辦公桌裡站在對方面前那名長官才又開口命令到:「跪下。」

「嗚……」話出的同時對方用穿著軍靴的鞋底踹了下他的小腿前側，車學沇吃痛的咽嗚了聲，抬眼小心異異的看著對方，最終閩著唇慢慢跪坐下來，都這麼久了他很清楚他們要玩什麼把戲，於是在認命跪下後他雙手微微扶地稱在地上抬起頭:「嗚…汪…主人。」

「說說你是什麼?」

「…是…主人們的狗。」手指不安的捏著褲子的布料，車學沇低下頭來借此逃避長官的質問。

「那你說你休的是什麼假?我記得我們的假期是給普通士兵的啊。」長官冷笑的看著眼前的人，用軍靴前端挑起車學沇的下巴帶著威脅的開口:「是不是進軍隊太久沒出現在新聞上覺得寂寞了?我們是不建議幫幫你上明天各大頭條的版面。」

恐嚇的話讓車學沇不停的顫抖、他們拍了很多影片、很多很多，不只是第一次被強暴時拍下來拿來威脅他的那些，有一就有二，幾的月的時間不曉得多少醜態被他們錄下，用得理由都是如果他不聽話就把影片發上去，以至於他不得不配合的拍攝更多。

曾經他們讓車學沇一邊被上時一邊撥著他上一次被輪姦的影片，逼迫著他看著還要求他說感想，士兵捏著他的臉抬起面對著新的DV錄影機，問著他喜不喜歡被上，那時他幾乎被做的快脫水，恍惚的沒馬上回答就被裹了一掌，昏昏沉沉的被人從背後拉著手臂，下身的頂撞激烈的讓他的身體不停晃動，啪啪的發出水聲，過多的精液從體內不斷被推擠出來流的整個腿都是。

後來身後那個士兵放開了他的手，沒有了人抓著車學沇直接摔到地上，只有臀部被拖的老高，微微張著口臉上嘴邊也掛滿了精液，貼在地上隨著撞擊的動作磨蹭，其他士兵有的叫好有的吹起口哨，拍攝的人繞到車學沇面前扯著他的瀏海讓他抬起頭又一次問到他是不是喜歡被輪姦。

那時已經失去思考能力的人像是壞掉的娃娃一般，被肏的邊流著淚邊傻笑，吐著紅潤的舌隨著頂撞的頻率發出急促的呻吟聲，點著頭說他喜歡、最喜歡ALPHA好粗陰莖插進生殖腔，想要被好多人一起玩，要每個人都射到他的子宮裡。

被開拓到熟透的OMEGA就像個完美的性愛機器，ALPHA釋放特定的信息素很快就能讓他們無法反抗，在用下一點藥馬上就讓人連反抗的慾望都消失，只剩下瘋漲的情慾、車學沇更是已經被士兵們調教到連藥物都可以省略，只要一被人侵犯很快後面就會開始流水。

車學沇不曉得為什麼自己會那樣，只要性交持續一段時間他就會漸漸失去理智，可悲的信息素控制真的讓他如同他們所說的成了隻母狗，只有每每結束後情潮退去他才會意識到自己剛才做了什麼舉動。

清醒過來時偶爾車學沇會獨自縮在廁所，他覺得自己好像瘋了，那個瘋狂的性癮者想被全世界肏的人是他，現在這個想要得到救贖希望一切都沒發生的也是他，他甚至快要分不清哪一個是自己真正想要的，靈魂像是硬生生被撕成兩瓣、互相撕扯。

一個聲音安慰著自己說那不是你，那是他們逼你的。

一個聲音又再嘲諷著自己，說你明明每次被輪姦都能高潮不是嗎?

他是變態真的是淫蕩的母狗。

「既然錯了知道怎麼做吧?」很快的那命令了聲音又再度響起，口中暗示性的話語車學沇並不是聽不懂，長官是要他脫了衣服在這裡讓他們羞辱，是要他認清自己如今在軍隊裡只不過是一個人人都可以上的母狗。

「難道還要我一口一個口令?這幾個月是沒教好你是嗎?」果不其然車學沇躊躇的動作引來了長官的不滿，從長官的語氣裡聽出一層怒意車學沇才連忙回過神，指尖有些顫抖的碰上對方的膝蓋小心異異的靠近用臉頰蹭了蹭對方的膝蓋:「主人......」

「......你的項圈在老地方，去拿來。」低頭看著貴在自己腳邊的人，長官勾起嘴角拿吊車學沇軍帽扔到一旁，揉了揉他長了些的頭髮，最後拍拍對方的臉頰示意。

這種粗糙佈著厚繭的指尖是他這些日子熟悉的觸感，軍營裡的人手都稱不上什麼細皮嫩肉，車學沇慢慢移開視，在長官收回手時跪趴在地上慢慢的爬到一旁的櫃子拉開最下層的抽屜。

裡面有很多東西、每一樣都是他不想再見到的、當然除了角落那盒幾乎全新的保險套、車學沇還是很怕自己懷孕、或許是心裡作用又或者身體真的不舒服，自從這些事發生後他噁心反胃的有想吐感覺頻率變得很頻繁，最近更是。

即使每一次他前後都至少吃一次避孕藥他還是怕的不行，OMEGA本來就是易受孕體質、尤其在他這個年紀更是，如果是和標記自己的ALPHA做愛的話只要沒有避孕措施三次以內基本是包準會懷上的。

在他現在這種每天都遭受性暴力的情況下，車學沇唯一能夠慶性的只剩下這些士兵長官們沒有一個人是想對他負責的，所以車學沇這幾個月來從沒有被完全標記。

他在抽屜裡翻了翻拿出所謂的項圈後把抽屜關上，手裡拿著東西轉過身想爬回去這舉動卻引起面前長官咳了兩聲，車學沇停頓下動作看了下手裡的項圈後默默把東西放到地上，接著彎下腰來用嘴叼住抬起頭來慢慢爬到長官面前。

長官滿意的勾起嘴角接過那帶有鐵環扣的項圈戴到他的脖子上，車學沇微微低下頭方便對方動作，完成後長官滿意的扯了扯那紅色的項圈讓他把衣服脫了，得到指示這次他沒有一點猶豫，跪坐在地迅速的把身上的衣褲全部脫下赤裸著身體坐在地面半趴扶在長官的膝蓋上不停用臉頰蹭著對方的腿，口中一邊發出如同幼犬的嗚聲。

他在討好也是在求情，門口站著的士兵赤裸裸的眼神緊盯著這邊，他瞥了眼甚至看見以前和他同一班的弟弟，不過是幾個月前他們還是好兄弟，從沒想過會變成這種狀態，當他意外聽到他們在談論沒想到自己那麼淫蕩時車學沇就知道說什麼都沒有用了，他是那麼下賤、會對著那些曾經友好的弟弟同事們張開腿要他們上自己，要他們把精液全射到自己身上。

這幾個月來他從來沒敢不聽話過，他們要在大浴池一起上他、他就乖乖的在洗澡時間前自己先吞了兩顆避孕藥再抱著衣服去，要他雙腿掛在辦公椅的把手上對著鏡頭用按摩棒自瀆他也乖乖照做，只要他們不把影片流出去就好。

「我們還是得懲罰一下不聽話的寵物對吧，我想你會喜歡禁閉室是嗎?」車學沇的求饒顯然長官並不看在眼裡，他轉過頭示意門口的士兵，他們馬上領會，拿過勾著他項圈的牽繩走了過來。

「不要…嗚，不要拜託長官大人。」一聽到禁閉室車學沇整個人抖的不像樣，他捏著長官的褲角留存著最後一點希望，不停的搖著頭希望他們放過自己，他甚至寧願被這裡那些士兵輪姦也不想去禁閉室。

曾經他們為了懲罰車學沇把他關在禁閉室雙手反綁在身後欄杆上，那次他們一直沒和車學沇說是要做什麼，這樣反而讓車學沇慌張，士兵們沒有回答他只是笑著拿出布條矇上他的眼精，有人捏著他的嘴灌下了什麼甜甜的像果凍的流質物，車學沇本以為又是類似誘發劑的東西，但後來他才發覺似乎是能量果凍類的東西。

車學沇還沒搞清楚理由那些士兵卻似乎一個個離開了房間，在最後一個人離開後，啪的一聲他感覺到燈暗了下來，被矇住的眼精是一片漆黑，隔音量好的禁閉室聽不到一點外面的聲音，一開始他還能為沒有士兵留下感到鬆一口氣，但隨著時間一分一秒的過去還是沒有人來打開門。

他不知道過去了多久、車學沇幾乎只能聽到自己的呼吸聲越來越急促，還有心跳聲，甚至關節磨擦骨骼發出的聲音，時間越久他越開始顫抖，全黑無聲的空間給了人無限想像，車學沇本來就不是膽子大的類型，時間一久精神壓力很快就讓他幾乎崩潰。

於是當10個小時過去，那些人再打開禁閉室的門時車學沇居然覺得那些人是來救他了，所以當他們僅僅打算開了門看了一下又要走時他忍不住掙扎起來開口求他們留下，那些士兵笑著說到要他們留下那可要他好好表現。

那時車學沇只要不再被獨自關起來就好了，做什麼他都無所謂了，淚水浸濕了他眼上的布條，瘋狂的點著頭說自己什麼都做，只要他們留下求他們留下，要他做什麼都可以。

「帶過去。」

無情的宣判下來，車學沇瞪著眼緩緩轉頭，看著一旁拿過牽繩的士兵忍不住搖著頭往後躲，但很快便被扯著項圈勾上牽繩，士兵們扯著他半拉半拖的把他帶出辦公室。

他像以前曾經犯錯時一樣被矇上眼睛獨自被扔進隔音的禁閉室裡，唯一不一樣的是這次他們沒綁住他的手，至少車學沇還能抱著自己的膝蓋在角落縮成一團，一樣的是那深深襲來的黑暗和恐懼，那種無助迷茫的恐慌感壓的他喘不過氣。

他把臉埋進自己的臂彎，雙手扯著自己兩旁的頭髮，他一早起來就直接回到軍營裡空腹腸道蠕動的聲音此刻聽的特別清晰，他吸了兩下鼻子，心想著不曉得自己還能這樣思考多久。

早知道…..就多待一下了，好久沒吃過你做的早餐了……澤運。

TBC


End file.
